Mud Covered Cherry Blossom
by xNekoNinjax
Summary: Sakura was forced to attend a all BOYS school and was forced by Touya to dress like a BOY.. wonder what would happen.
1. Chapter One

**Mud Covered Cherry Blossom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don't you dare sue me! Arigato(u?) so yeah ne ways... Lets get o with the story...

**Chapter 1**

"But I don't want to go to china..." Yelled a young girl with light brown hair and radiant emerald eyes.

"Please dear, I was haired as a university professor.. it pays well.. we can live in a better room" Fujitaka said..

"I don't mind that.. but why do i have to dress up as a boy?" Asked the curious/angry girl.

"Its because..." Fujitaka said but trailed of... "-Its because, I don't want Chinese gakis to hit on you" Shouted Touya, her older brother.

"No ones going to hit on me" the Girl said.

"Of course not!... who would want to hit on a Kaijuu.." Touya said, now rolling on the floor (literally) laughing..

"I'm NOT A KAIJUU"

"ITAI! my knee!"

"Now Sakura, don't hit your brother" Fujitaka said while drinking some herbal tea.

"He started it first!" Sakura said in Touya's face .Touya looked Sakura in the eye, frowned, and smirked..."Kaijuu..." He whispered so only Sakura was the only one who heard and knowing it ticks her off he quickly back away and ran to his room...

"TOUYA YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Sakura ran to Touya's room and banged. After awhile of banging cursing and more banging. Sakura went back to her room..

"Hey Sakura Touya called you a Kaijuu again?" Said a small yellow.. stuffed animal

**Two Days Passed**

Sakura was now packed for her big trip... to china. She went shopping with Touya to pick out some boys clothing's. She was complaining about having to be a guy. Touya just smirked.. She was going to Hong Kong, China. She was entered in an all boys school named "Mei Hua Zhong Wen Xue Xiao"

Sakura knew how to read, write and speck Chinese fluently. Fujitaka taught her for 10 years since Sakura was 6 Years old. Their where rooms at the school where she would sleep and live in. Sakura would be one of those lonely geeks here in Japan, she was really smart but didn't look as beautiful, with all the cloths she wears: baggy.. everything baggy of course boys won't take a liking to her. That's the way she wants it to be. She was the top of each class, but was teased since elementary school. She had no friends before secondary.

Tomoyo was her very first and best friend. Tomoyo didn't care of Sakuras looks or if she's better then everyone else. Tomoyo saw a liking to Sakura when she started capturing the Clow cards.. and turning them into Sakura cards. But Tomoyo moved to England with Eriol, reincarnation of Clow reed.

"Sign, I really miss Tomoyo." She mumbled to herself

**Next Day**

"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!" A yellow and gray blur came out of Sakuras room, being chased by a very wet Sakura.. "I'm going to get you for this KERO" Screamed a very angry Sakura.

**Later**

"Flight 635 going to Hong Kong, China is ready for lift off, please may all passengers proceed to flight 635" as the announcer repeated it again. Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura along with Kero inside her bag went to take seats on the plane. Sakura was looking out the window as the plane flew across a large body of water. Fujitaka and Touya was sleeping soundlessly as Kero was snoring.. Passengers who heard looked at Sakura and she quickly pretended to sleep.. snoring. After awhile most people in the plane was asleep even Sakura...

"Flight 635 is about to land, please buckle up your seat belts"

"Sakura wake up" Fujitaka said while shaking the asleep Sakura.

"You know shaking her won't wake up the Kaijuu." Touya butted in.

Touya then took his half full glass of water and poured it on top of Sakuras head.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE"

"See.. water is the only thing that will wake her up.." Touya said with a background "HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Fujitaka Sweat dropped.. Touya quickly put his hand on Sakuras mouth to cover her yell. Sakura quickly realized all the passengers were looking- no STARING at her. She blushed and covered her face with Touya's Hand.

The flight attendant came by. "Please buckle up, we are about to land." She said with a smile. She helped the Kinomoto family and moved on.

"Hey Kero, hold on, we are landing." Sakura whispered into her bag and held the gardian tight in her hands.

**After landing**

They exited the plane and stood in front of the large doors of the Hong Kong airport as they waited for the cab they called.

They got in the red car and showed the driver their address, since they didn't know how to pronounce it.

When they to this large white house, outside the city the cab stopped in front of its gates.

"Hey I'll take care of this." Touya said thumping his chest, trying to show off. Fujitaka smiled while Sakura showed a look of doubt.. Sakura knew Touya never paid attention when their father taught them Chinese.

"Um.. gay dua chein?"

The cab driver just looked at the tall guy with blackish-brown hair who was trying to speck Chinese.

"...wait" Touya said holding a up his index finger and went to his bag in search of his Chinese-Japanese dictionary.

"Um.. ni... ai... wo... ma?

Fujitaka, Sakura and the cab driver laughed so hard their faces turned red.

"Nani!"

"You said I love you in mandarin." spoke the cab driver.

"Y-You speak English?"

" yeah.. that would be 196 dollars"

Fujitaka pain the driver. They all got off, Sakura was teasing Touya about his knowledge in Chinese.. They all stood in front of the white gates..

"Wow ... it looks like a mansion." Sakura said standing there with stars in her eyes.

"Wow..." was all Touya can say.

Fujitaka on the other hand just chuckled and opened the gates to go inside.

The house was white with many windows, a balcony in each of the rooms, one bath room for each room. The house had eight rooms in total not including the extremely big living room, kitchen and dinning area plus another BIG bath room for guests.. The Kinomoto property had a swimming pool, and a very large garden..

"I get this room!" Sakura yelled going into a large room with light pink walls. It has a bath room with a sink, toilet and a hot-tube. The room also have a balcony facing the rectangular pool and the beautiful body of water.

Sakura scanned the room and saw it had a pink bed to the right, parallel to the bath room. There was two desks on either sides of the glass doors which lead to the balcony.

One of the desks has a flat screen computer which was of course pink. The other was clear. "It would be perfect for doing homework." She said to herself cheerfully. There was also a large TV in the middle of the room, between the bath room and the queen size bed.

Sakura stood their in shook as Touya's voice came from another room a bit down the white wallpapered hall. "I TAKE THIS ONE!" Sakura went in the room next to hers and looked in...

Touya's room was exactly like Sakuras except his walls was a dark blue, and he didn't have a hot tub, but a shower.

"I'm going to unpack my non-feminine cloths now." said grumbled Sakura, she walked towards the door, turned around finding Touya lying on his blue bed, "no thanks to you." and she went back to her room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Mud Covered Cherry Blossom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don't you dare sue me! Arigato(u?) so yeah ne ways... Lets get o with the story...

**Chapter 2**

The birds outside the 3 story building was singing their cheerful tune.. The sun was a bright September temperature. The light wind brushed across the tall pine trees along the sides of the Kinomoto property, it carries the smell of the pines all the way across the pool, to a sleeping beauty's room, as Kero...

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

...as Kero soaked the once sleeping Sakura from her head to her toes.

"KERO!" cried a now fully awaked 15 years old girl. "What?" Kero responded hiding behind the huge TV in front of Sakura. Sakura motioned to her wetness. "You told me to wake you up no matter what.."

"I didn't say poor ice-cold water on me!"

"But I couldn't wake you up, that was a last resort"

"Arggg!"

Sakura took her school uniform, a white dress shirt with the button ups in front and the collars, and a matching black dress pants and went into her private bathroom. She took a quick shower and came out all dressed. She had tied her long hazel hair down into a ponytail. She grabbed and tossed her black light jacket over her shoulders and walked downstairs where she saw her twin brother that doesn't really look like her twin. (Touya and Sakura was born at the time, but the surrounding and past experience changed their appearance) eating cereal, Sakura eyed him muttered her "Ohanyo" went over to her mothers picture said "Ohanyo" in a cheerful mood and went over to eat.

"Where is dad?"

"He went to work at his university, since it was his first day he had to go early" Touya answered Sakura.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Nope"

"HOE!"

Touya eyed her.

"What?" Sakura said

"Nothing"

"Hmmm... How do we get there?"

Sakura began to think about how in the world would they know how to get to school. The large clock rang eight times...

"Oh no, we're late... Come on Touya we're late!" Sakura pulled her unwilling brother away from his captain Crunch cereal and out the door... (Don't worry they got their keys)

"I remember some instructions from dad" Touya put him finger on him chin. "Ah ha! Over there... he pointed down the street"

Touya grabbed his sister's arm and ran down the long street. His long black ponytail (tied like Sakura's) flew up and down as they ran.

Within 10 minutes of fast running they made it to the school. They ran to the school doors and ran to the main office.

Touya pulled open the office door after asking three people directions when the office was right around the corner. They both stepped inside and walked over to the secretary.

"Hello, we're from Japan"

"Ni hao, I mean hello you must be Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa" She said with a smile. "The ministry sent over..."

"Um no, we're Touya and Kurazumi (Kura-sue-me) Kinomoto" Touya interrupted.

"Oh sorry, um here you boys go" She said and gave them their schedules.

**Sakura's Schedules read:**

**Day 1**

Chinese 10

Chemistry 11

Socials 10

Physics 11

**Day 2**

P.E 10

Math 11

English 10

Choir 10

**Touya's Schedule read:**

**Day 1**

Chinese 10

Biology 11

English 10

Socials 10

**Day 2**

P.E 10

Math 11

Chemistry 11

Choir 10

Both of them made their ways to the first class, both had the same four classes; Math, P.E, Chinese and Choir. (Touya takes CHOIR? Must be cute when he sings... Lets see what I have in store for him ) they made their way to room 120 for Chinese.

Sakura opened the door and they both stepped in, the room was nearly empty and only a few students was either talking or sitting doing nothing, or like this guy in the corner bragging.

The Kinomoto sat down in the last row of the five rows of desks. Sakura sat next to the window and Touya sat right next to her. They started to talk in Japanese...

"Touya I can't believe we're actually here."

"Psh, I don't care..."

"Hmmm... Or are you worried that you will fail Chinese?" Sakura started to laugh...

he door of the classroom opened with a BANG all the students who were sitting jumped about an inch from their seats. A figure came through the doors.

Sakura nearly fell of her chair as she watched the person who walked in stare at her. The women looked elegant but Sakura could sense that she was strong and powerful. She was the type of person you would not want to mess with.

This woman kept walking towards her not breaking eye contact for even a second, this really scared Sakura.

'Why is she looking at me,' Sakura thought, inside she was shaking. 'What if she knows my secret'

"Kurazumi are you ok?" Touya asked his sister.

"Yeah" Sakura stumbled.

The women was almost to Sakura when she lifted her eyes from her and turned and looked at a boy who seem to be stiff as a statue. He wasn't even moving or blinking.

The women leaned down and whispered something to the chestnut haired boy and then left. It was not until the women left that the boy relaxed a little. His forehead was covered with cold sweat; he quickly wiped his head.

Sakura looked at the boy wondering what has just happened. The boy feeling like he was being watched turned around and gave Sakura a death glare. Sakura gulped and quickly averted her glance to her brother.

Other students started to run into the class room along with the teacher came into the room, she was a bit taller then Sakura but the sensei was old, she looked about 40-50. She had on a very wide smile, she greeted everyone in mandarin, "Hello everybody, I am your teacher for this year please follow some of my class rules. First, no hats" A few students removed their hats. "And no crewing gum..."

There were more but her brother interrupted Sakura. "Kurazumi, what is she talking about."

"I thought you were fluent in Chinese" Sakura started to giggle. The teacher, Mrs Ho didn't notice the giggling from the back of the room but a certain amber-eyed boy did.

'What kind of a guy _giggles, _god this guy needs professional help.' Yes Syaoran judges people really quickly, its sort of sad.

After Sakura finished giggling, she started to explain what the teacher said. Then they were told to take out a piece of paper and write about themselves and it had to be in Chinese. They had the whole class to finish it, and if can't complete it in time they were assigned as homework.

After some time the warning bell rang and every one started to pack up.

Mrs. Ho spoke up in Chinese again, "Next class you will read the class your inscription of yourself and it will be out of 20 marks so finish it" After a few groans of having to give a presentation, they finished packing and stood in front of the door waiting for the bell to dismiss them to break.

Touya pulled Sakura back as she was walking towards the front of the room. "Hey, what did the teacher say, all I understood was 20" At that Sakura started to laugh out loud a few were looking at her.

"I'll tell you at home"

The final bell rang and every student in the school flooded into the halls, heading to there destination.

On Sakura and Touya's schedule was their locker number. They spent most of break looking for their lockers to empty their stuff in. When they got to the two grey, clean lockers they quickly organized their belongings and took what was need for their next class.

"Hey where are you going to Kaijuu?" Touya asked

"Hmpf, I'll let the Kaijuu comment go this time, I have Chemistry with Leung" Answered Sakura

"Oi! I got Biology"

"Good luck"

The bell rang and they both ran to their separate classes along with a few others who also ran.

The teacher started the class with a welcome, "Ok everybody, welcome to chemistry I see there's one particular student who's extremely talented. Kinomoto kurazumi please stand up to be recognized." (Teachers in this school speaks English except for Mrs. Ho )Sakura did as told, the grade 11s around her smile. They where thinking that they can copy off this smart guy.

Sakura sweat dropped and sat down. The teacher continued to go down the attendance list, "Oh my mistake, we got two talented students here. Li Syaoran please stand up and take and be recognized"

This Li boy who was sitting behind Sakura, stood up (Sakura have to look around to find him). Sakura realized that he was the same boy who gave her that glare back in Chinese.

Li sat down after the teacher gave him a nob telling him he could sit down.

He stared at the 'boy' directly in front of him. Sakura feeling that she was being watched turn around to find that Syaoran was looking at her, She instead of turning away continued this staring contest. Li, unbelievably was the first to break the eye contact and converted his eyes onto the overhead.

Sakura feeling victorious turned and looked at the overhead to fine that the teacher had finished the attendance and already started putting notes up for the students to copy. Sakura smiling started to absorbed the safety procedures of a lab and so on that the teacher was explaining.

'When is the bell going to ring?' Sakura had already learned all this stuff in grade 8, the school would not let her skip another grade so here she is daydreaming. 'This is so boring, as if anyone would really wear contact lends during a chemical lab.'

"Next class I'm going to give out a quiz on the safety procedures, you must past this test in order for us to move onto the chemistry part." Mr. Leung said.

"Oi," Sakura muttered. 'This is just great' (note that she said that last part in her mind)

"Remember class the safety quiz is next class" The teacher yelled to his students as they went outside the door as the bell ran.

"Yay finally its lunch" Sakura nearly shouted, she was practically famished. She went to her brother who was putting his Biology text book, and binder in his locker. His and Sakura's lockers are beside each other.

"Hey Touya, whoa you got a text book already?"

"Yeah, the teacher is trying to kill us with homework man"

"Its not that bad"

"To you maybe, you _love_ homework"

"No I don't, anyways lets go get lunch"

"You got first, I think I left a note book in Bio or Chinese"

"Ok Touya, you know the lane of cherry trees in the field behind the middle of the school?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"I'll get my lunch and I'll wait for you there"

"Ok"

The school is like a big square with another smaller square in the middle. Inside the small square, right the middle is a water fountain and the boarder of the small square is cherry trees, got the picture in your brain? if not too bad.

Sakura walked to the cafeteria and got her lunch; a bowl of wonton noodles carton of chocolate milk.

Sakura went to the 'garden' as they called it and found a cherry tree. There was a bench beside it but Sakura rather sit on its branches, She loves to smell of cherry trees. Within a few minutes Sakura professionally jumped from branch to branch was sitting comfortably eating her wontons. After finishing her noodles and was about to start on the wontons...

_Aitaina aeniana setsunaina kono kinochi Ienaino iitaino CHANCE nogashite bakari  
Datte datte tusbasa hiroge futari de _

...her phone rang the 'Catch you Catch me' song.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hey S-I mean Kurazumi"

"Touya? where are you I'm like almost done my lunch" Sakura said not angry or anything.

"Well I have to ask the teacher about something for bio, so I can't come to eat lunch"

"Its ok, I guess I'll catch yeah after school or at the lockers"

"K, and don't stuff your self too much Kaijuu."

"ME NO KAIJUU! baka Onii-chan"

"haha k ja."

After that they both hanged up.

Sakura sat there finishing her lunch and successfully throwing her garbage from on the tree.

"Hm.. what a nice day," She said you no one in particular, "The sun is bring, kids having fun lunch is not even close to over, birds are chirping , a kids being harassed right below my nose..."

Sakura paused, a kid being harassed?

Sakura jumped of branch after branch as she neared the ground keeping her eyes on that kid.

She landed gracefully in front of the harassed kid to realize it was Li Syaoran.


	3. Chapter Three

**Mud Covered Cherry Blossom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don't you dare sue me! Arigato(u?) so yeah ne ways... Lets get o with the story...

**Chapter 3**

"Li?" Sakura said, apparently shocked.

"..." Syaoran was currently shocked too, seeing this guy just jumped out of no where.

"Excuse me but I'm pretty sure that you are in my way." The voice behind Sakura said.

Sakura was pushed off in one second flat. Sakura turned around facing the boy, good looking but seem to be on some drug.

"Now, Li where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to beat the crap out of ya." The kid spat at Syaoran. Li didn't seem to being flinching or even looking scared. He was just there, letting the bully spit on him. (Literally)

"Hey, leave him alone!" Sakura said, pushing the bully back.

"Whoa there wimp you don't want to break a bone there." He laughed.

"I'm no wimp!" Sakura, was pissed off, she kicked him between the legs.

"OUCH!" The bully said holding his balls.

"Why you fucking shit! -Ow-, I'll be -Ow- back for you." After saying that he rushed off.

"I didn't need you to defend me, I can defend myself." Syaoran muttered, then headed away from Sakura.

"Hey! What did you-" Sakura was cut off.

_Aitaina aeniana setsunaina kono kinochi Ienaino iitaino CHANCE nogashite _

Sakura answered, "Moshi moshi"

"Hey, where are you? I'm done asking the teacher about bio."

"Um, by the cherry tree in the garden."

"Ok, hey is something wrong?"

_Does brothers know everything?_ Sakura thought

"No, nothings wrong."

"Ok then see you in a bit."

After School-

"Hey! Kurazumi!" Touya cried out, running toward his sister.

"Yeah?" Sakura said just stepping out the front doors of the school.

"Well.. um.. hehe." Touya held his head with one hand and blushed.

"Well, spit it out!" Sakura said playfully.

"Well.. you see, theres this girl I met today." Touya began..

"Haha, I see your ditching me for her."

"Well, yeah. You ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, well-"

"K, thanks your the best!" Touya ran back into the school jumping for joy.

Sakura stood there sweat dropped.

"Brothers.." She muttered.

Sakura didn't really want to head back to the "mansion" just yet, so she wondered the town. She stopped by the Dessert House for a quick strawberry ice cream, then to the library looking through romance books. People was staring at her. Guys thought he was kind of gay, and wimpy, the girls however.

"Oh my gosh, he so kawaii." Whispered a girl.

"You mean hot!" Whispered another.

"God, he's hot, maybe he would go out with me."

"You wish, he'll pick me."

Soon the girls started a fight behind the very dense Sakura. Imagine, having one of those cartoon fights with all the cloud and stuff happening behind you and you didn't realize. Sakura is truly sad.

"Pathetic." Whispered a guy watching the whole scene. The girls stopped fighting and went back to their book searching. Sakura however heard that. She turned around to find none other then Li Syaoran reading a riddle book.

"Hey Li." Greeted Sakura. The girls melted. Syaoran rose his eyebrow.

"What do you want, Kinomoto?" He replied coldly then continued to read.. Sakura was really angry of his attitude.

"I was just asking, gee don't be so uptight." Sakura said, she noticed the riddle book in his hands and said, "I got a riddle for you."

Syaoran glanced over. "I don't want your stupid riddles, i bet its not that hard anyways."

"I bet your wrong." Sakura said, "But we'll never know if we try right?"

"Fine, if you really want me to prove your intelligence is lower then an ape."

"Hey! apes are smart, we humans taught them how to do sign language!"

"What ever, you going to ask me or not?"

"Ok, there was a dead man in the desert he had a stick in his hand how did he die?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he killed himself."

"No."

"He stabbed himself."

"No."

"Give me three hints."

"Fine, but i thought your smart." Sakura laughed.

"Just give me the god dam hints." Syaoran said. He was hooked.

"Ok first hint. The cause of death is unnatural."

"Um.. ok.. second hint."

"Second hint. It has something to do with the stick he's holding."

"Ok.. third."

"Third hint. It has something to do with the size of the stick."

"Ok... um.. dam."

30 minutes later-

"He masturbated to death." Syaoran asked, quietly though.

"Haha, no baka." Sakura said.

"Oh fuck this, just give me the answer."

"For the 10th time no!" Sakura said then yawned. "I'm tired I'm going home."

"Oh no you don't, not until you tell me the answer."

Sakura ignored him and walked home. Her house wasn't far, about a 20 minute walk.

In front of Sakuras gates-

"Come on PLease!" Syaoran begged. He gave up guessing and began begging instead.

"Oh my god Li." Sakura turned to face him. "For the 87th time. No!"

"Fine! Who needs the answer."

"Then why did you spend so much time guessing and pleading?" Sakura pointed out. Syaoran began to think.

"Haha, your right." Syaoran chuckled. Sakura joined in.

"Well see ya." Syaoran said. "Bye Kurazumi, see your tomorrow at school."

"Um, Syaoran where do you live?"

"I live right here." He pointed out the "Mansion" next to Sakuras. "Where do you live?"

"Right here." Sakura pointed to hers.

"Cool we're neighbors."

"Yeah, cool, well bye!."

Later that night at Syaorans' room-

_I have a friend... _ Syaoran thought before drifting off to sleep. Smiling.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don't you dare sue me! Arigato(u?) so yeah ne ways... Lets get o with the story...

**Chapter 4**

The sun was up, Syaoran and Kurazumi have became friends and today was their second day best friends. both were currently walking to school together. They had first block together, P.E. Sakura went in the change room, but saw other guys in their boxers! Sakura ran to a changing cubical, closed the door. She blushed, the view was very unpleasant.

"Hey Kurazumi." Sakura heard Syaoran at the door.

"Y-yeah?" Sakura replied.

"There's no more free cubicles free can I share?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura was wide eyed. (0.0!)

"What! why can't you change out there?"

"Cause I don't want the others to see my um.. hehe boxers." Syaoran sounded really embarrassed.

Since the doors didn't have locks Syaoran just helped him self in. The cubical wasn't too small nor too big. If two average people stood together both would have just about enough room to change. Good thing Sakura didn't start to change yet.

"Hey! I didn't let you in." Sakura said.

"Too bad." Syaoran closed the door and started to change.

"Arg." Sakura said. "You can at least turn around."

"Fine" Syaoran said. "No peeking"

"I won't if you don't."

Syaoran took off his shirt with out turning around showing Sakura his well toned and muscular chest and abs. Sakura being herself blushed then turned around.

"Turn around! I don't want to see you naked!" Sakura loud-whispered.

"Oops sorry."

Syaoran turned around. Sakura making sure he's turned around took off her shirt too. She thankfully have a t-shirt under her uniform shirt. Their back touched. Supporting each other they took off their pants. Sakura put on her shorts in lightning speed. While Syaoran is just taking it off. Sakura being finished though Syaoran was also finished she looked around. Syaoran was naked except for his boxers. Which was...

"Spider man?" Sakura nearly screamed.

Syaoran hearing that quickly turned around, too fast. He was going to cover his "buds" mouth but his hand but it landed on Sakura's hips. That's not the best, I mean worst part. Syaoran accidentally kissed Sakura on the lips! Their eyes widened.

Sakura being the girl she is slapped Syaoran across the face. Both turned around blushed.

_Oh my god I kissed another dude! _Syaoran thought, _but somehow I liked it. Oh my god I think I'm gay!_

Sakura was just there, wiping her mouth.

"Sorry." Syaoran said.

"Its ok I guess." Sakura answered. "Any ways. Spider man!"

Sakura laughed. Syaoran dunked her head in air.

"Itai"

After changing the students all went out to the gym.

Mr. Chin, the bald P.E instructor blew his whistle after the students have gathered around the chalkboard.

"I love this here whistle." Mr Chin said. "Today we are doing a campus around the school."

All the students moaned, they knowing that the school itself is more then 3 blocks in length and 2 block in width.

"Go!" The teacher instructed. The students raced for the first place. It started out fast but more and more students slowed their paces. Sakura and Syaoran was in the middle-ish. the side walk was narrow, so it was hard to pass people. Someone in front of Syaoran tripped bring down everyone in the front. Sakura and Syaoran seized the chance and leaped or jumped everyone so they were now first. It was Sakura and Syaoran's race now.

"Kurazumi, hurry up." Syaoran called out, obviously its Syaoran in front and Sakura right behind.

." writers block right now. This chapter had no plot or particular meaning to it. i'll update a way better one next chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don't you dare sue me! Arigato(u?) so yeah ne ways... Lets get o with the story...

**Chapter 5**

"Arrgg teachers are like trying to kill us with tests!" Sakura shouted to the sky.

"Eh, no biggy math is so easy!" Syaoran said walking with Sakura.

The two friends are currently walking towards Sakura's house. Touya and Fujitaka was out working Fujitaka teaching as a professor, won't be back till much later. Touya working at Wan's restaurant as a waiter for part-time and is also not going to be back till much later. Sakura opened the oak doors, she went in first, turned around.

"Wait," Sakura said.

She quickly slammed the door in Syaoran's face. Syaoran was all "er.." like. Sakura came out not long after the slam.

"Sorry the alarm." Sakura said, went in gestured Syaoran in too. They both took off their shoes.

"Um Kurazumi.. what's with the fluffy pink shoes?" Syaoran said holding a laugh.

"Its um.. my sisters." Sakura stumbled.

"You have a sister? How old is she?"

"Yeah i have a sister. She's our age, we're twins." Sakura lied. Oh how this will turn on her later.

"Oh, ok lets get to the studying." Syaoran said.

"Phew that was a close one."

Sakura wiped her sweat then escorted her study buddy to her very pink room...

"WHOA!" Syaoran said shielding his eyes from the very girl colours. Sakura totally forgot that her room was PINK!

Syaoran eyed Sakura, "Are you..."

"No I'm NOT GAY!" Sakura shouted. "This.. this is my sisters room. I need to get something from it."

Sakura shoved Syaoran to Touya's room.

"I'll bring tea.. sit here. Don't touch anything."

"Ok ok Mr kinomoto."

Syaoran sat on Touya's bed... "wow he's sure taking his time."

Some time later

"Syaoran, wake up."

"Huh? Wah! Oh... man you sure took along time." Syaoran said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Well i had to boil the water and that stuff so.. yeah" Sakura said as she handed Syaoran his cup of tea.

"Careful its hot-" Sakura dropped the cup of hot tea and it landed... between Syaoran's legs!

"Oh my gosh! i'm sooooo sorry!" Sakura frantically finding tissue. She grabbed about a dozen from Touya's tissue box and ran back to the screaming Syaoran.

"Hot! Hot! MY CROUCH! HOT!" Syaoran said jumping up and down.

"I'm sooooo sorry!" Sakura said and quickly try to wipe Syaoran's pants dry.. (remember where the tea fell? xD)

Both of them froze. Sakura adjusted her eyeballs to the hand touching his crouch. Syaoran adjusted his eyes to Sakura. In a few seconds... there was a LARGE bump where Sakura's hand is. Syaoran, moved out of lust came closed into Sakura. Syaoran held her hands to his chest. He moved in to kiss her.

"Oh Syaoran I want you!" Sakura said.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He moved in, he tore Sakura's shirt off. He massaged Sakura's well toned chest, and abs. He moved lower to Sakura's pants. Unbuckled then and pulled down the boxers Sakura was wearing.

"WAH!" Syaoran said shocked and amazed.

Sakura blushed. Syaoran was feeling a bit ashamed, he compared his crouch with his buddies. Syaoran gave Sakura's a hand-job. A moan, Syaoran received a moan. Cum shoot out of the much larger erection in Syaoran's hands.

"Whoa, Kurazumi, your penis is much bigger then mine."

Moaning was his answer.

"I feel so ashamed."

Moaning was again his answer.

"Can I um.. can I fuck you?" Syaoran asked.

"YES! Syaoran Fuck me!" Sakura answered.

Syaoran pulled out his own smaller dick and started to fuck Sakura in the ass.

"Oh yeah... oh yeah... You feeling good?"

"Syaoran.." Came Sakura's voice.

"Syaoran..!" Came the voice again.

"SYAORAN LI!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh.. wah! what happened!"

"Syaoran, you feel asleep, and was starting to make funny noises."

Syaoran was having a dream about ..making out with another dude! God and his crouch like HARD! Syaoran blushed!

"Well you took long.."

"Well i had to boil the water and that stuff so.. yeah" Sakura said as she handed Syaoran his cup of tea.

"This seems familiar," Syaoran whispered to himself.

"Careful its hot-"

As if deja vu. Sakura spilled the HOT tea on his HARD crouch. Syaoran once again was up jumping up and down yelling.

"Hot! Hot! HOT! MY CROUCH ! HOT!"

Sakura was going around the room finding tissues while Syaoran was screaming.

"MY CROUCH! MY CROUCH! MY FUTURE KIDS!"

SPLASH!

Cold water was splashed on Syaoran's crouch, easing away the hotness. (Er.. his pain and erection.)

Sakura's eyes were wide open, when she saw Touya at the door way holding an empty bucket. Once held cold water.

"Whew thanks Kurazumi." Syaoran haven't looked up yet.

"I'm not Kurazumi, i'm Touya." Syaoran looked up. There in front of him was another version of Kurazumi.

"He's.. um my other sibling. We're triplets." Sakura said.. with the fakest smile ever.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don¡¯t you dare sue me! Arigato(u?) so yeah ne ways... Lets get o with the story...

Sorry guys I had the longest writers block ever! It was like almost a year or so? I can¡¯t remember. With me moving and all.. Hai I think I¡¯ve just settled in. so yeah. On with the explaining.

Syaoron is not gay, you know those dreams you just dream out of not where? Where he had one of those pointless ones.

And then the triplets thing.. I think that¡¯s the biggest reason why I had a writers block. Hehehe.. I might just come up with the LAMEST reason to end this point. Anyways..

Don¡¯t mind the grammer and such..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

¡°Kurazumi I thought you said you were a triplet¡± Syaoran asked looking extremely puzzled.

Sakura answered quickly¡° HAHA you so gullible! I got you there didn¡¯t I¡± Sakura laughed nervously. ¡°I¡¯m a twin to my brother here, there no sister..¡±

Sakura thought to herself Shit, that didn¡¯t even make sense! Sakura waited to be busted.

¡°Ooh¡­ you got me happy there for a minute.¡± Syaoran said wiping his crotch.

Sakura practically fell down at Syaoran¡¯s unbelievable stupidity., but it made her heart rate slow down.

¡°But what¡¯s with the pink room¡± Syaoran asked.

Sakura¡¯s heart rate jumped back up and was thumping so loudly she couldn¡¯t¡¯t believe that he didn¡¯t hear.

¡°What you calling pink? Its super light purple¡± Touya said.

Sakura¡¯s eyes grew so wide it was the size of apples.

¡°That¡¯s your room¡± Syaoran obviously wanted to laugh.

Sakura looked at her brother with such pity that Touya decided to help his sister out.

¡°Yes you have a problem with it¡±

¡°No, HAHA its just that HAHA¡± with out even finishing his sentence Syaoran was on the floor rolling around holding his stomach laughing..

¡°Why that little brat¡± Touya charged towards Syaoran but Sakura pulled him out of the room and closed the door.

¡°HAHAHAHHA WAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAH¡±

Sakura could hear Syaoran laughing so loud outside the room, and sweat dropped.

¡°Why that little son of a-¡±

¡°Touya¡±

¡°What? He is..¡±

¡°Did you think he believed you though¡±

¡°If he didn¡¯t I¡¯ll kill him. Just for the fun of it.¡±

------------------------------------------

NOOOOOO short chapter I know.. But I¡¯m really having a huge writers block right now.. How about some suggestions? Please help ppl I really don¡¯t want to make this an unfinished story¡­ 


End file.
